


heritage

by Alice13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: "On their first official date - after months they literally moved in together Shiro’s room and were in a serious relationship - Keith made sushi for them. He knew Shiro was Japanese and thought he would like to eat a traditional meal, he knew they didn’t have such in ages. So he went through a lot of trouble to actually learn how to make sushi and get the ingredients. "





	heritage

Sheith month Day 12 Free Day - my choice was “heritage” | sheith | voltron | 16+ | 2017/08/13-14

AN: HC Keith is part Japanese

–

Maybe there’s a reality where they gathered their courage and started dating during their Garrison years. Maybe there’s a reality where they started with dating. Maybe there’s a reality where they didn’t meet at all.

 

In this reality their relationship started before they even realised. They liked to spend time together and they were searching for each other’s company. Stolen glances, soft, accidental touches, longing at first; then long stares and hugs, needs fought down, just to feel the other is near and alive. There were times when they didn’t do anything just were together, there were times - like the first - they made out and made love like there were no tomorrow.

 

On their first official date - after months they literally moved in together Shiro’s room and were in a serious relationship - Keith made sushi for them. He knew Shiro was Japanese and thought he would like to eat a traditional meal, he knew they didn’t have such in ages. So he went through a lot of trouble to actually learn how to make sushi and get the ingredients. Then he asked Allura to let them use a chamber-like room with a huge window - the whole wall was the window - with the space’s sight.

He was so freaking nervous when Shiro arrived. The small table was in the middle of the room, with two chairs, the sushi, the tableware on the table with a candle. Keith played with his hands. “H-Hey,” he managed out.

 

Shiro stepped to him and gently wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. “Why so nervous, Kitten?” he cooed the question. “No need for that. We’re already through a lot of things, there’s nothing we don’t know about each other.”

 

Keith looked up, and he got lost into those stunning grey eyes. Like he could see through his skin, his flesh, his bones and see his naked soul. He nodded and offered a soft smile. He was right. But still… “This is my first date,” he whispered.

 

Shiro laughed softly. “Really? Hard to believe. You’re so pretty and cool, I thought you had a lot of boys around you back on Earth.”

 

Keith shook his head. “I… I wasn’t interested.”

 

Shiro chuckled and he pulled Keith closer to him. “Then I’m even more lucky than I thought so far,” he cooed, and he leant to burn a kiss on Keith’s cheek. “Don’t be nervous, baby.”

 

Keith nodded again, then he pulled away. “I made sushi,” he said then.

 

Shiro raised his eyebrows. “ _So desu ka?_ 1”

 

Keith stared at him, and his cheeks started to burn, dress in pink, then into a brighter shade of red, finally the tip of ears were on fire. Shiro chuckled. Keith was so cute when he was confused or frustrated. “Sounds good, Kitten.”

 

Keith nodded, then he took Shiro’s hand and he led him to the table. Shiro laced their fingers and before they sat down, he made Keith stop.

 

“Um, Keith,” he started. His thumb was drawing small circles onto Keith’s soft, pale skin on the back of his hand. “ _Anata wa watashi ni totte juuyou. Anata wa sugoi soshite kireii soshite… Kimi was watashi no jinsei no imi desu. Watashi wa… kimi ga suki desu_.2”

 

Keith chewed on his lower lip and he looked away hoping he can hide his blush, but of course he couldn’t. He looked back at Shiro. “ _Watashi mo_ 3,” he answered on a low voice. “ _Watashi wa anata o aishite_ 4,” he said softly and he added a soft, tender smile to it. This time Shiro was the one who just stared, eyes wide, lips fell open, cheeks slowly turning red.

 

“Y-You…” he managed to moan eventually. “Do you speak Japanese?”

 

Keith chuckled. “Yeah.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Keith laughed softly and he pressed closer the man. He raised himself up on his tiptoes and nuzzled Shiro’s neck. He inhaled his warm scent. “Um, Shiro…” he whispered. “Can you say it again?”

 

“As much as you want me to, Kitten. I love you.”

 

“Again?”

 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” He pulled Keith, leant in and kissed him softly. Keith kissed back willingly.

 

–

 

1: Really?

2: You’re important to me. You’re awesome and pretty and… You are the meaning of my life. I… I love you.

3: Me too.

4: I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
